Jessie Ella
by eleventhdoctor'sgal
Summary: It's bedtime for the toys and Woody is about to tell them the familiar tale of Cinderella - but not before Jessie gives it her own personal touch! I know the glass slipper is not a cowboy boot - but I wanted to give Jessie a more feminine feel.


**So I had a great idea of the toys being told a story before bedtime. In this case it is Woody telling the classic tale of Cinderella, but not before Jessie adds her own personal touch! Please R&R and comment! **

**I do not own any of the Toy Story characters - Disney Pixar does. Enjoy!**

**_Jessie Ella_**

It was nine o'clock on a warm summer's evening. Andy, his mother and sister Molly were watching a film – since it was the summer holidays Andy was allowed to stay up a little later. Most of the toys in his room would be heading to bed soon, but not before they were told a story.

Woody and Bo-Peep searched in Molly's room for all the possible fairytales they could find: Little Red Riding Hood, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Three Little Pigs, until they settled on one which was their ultimate favourite: Cinderella.

"What story have you got there tonight, Woody?" Hamm asked.

"Cinderella!" Woody cried, pulling out the book.

The book cover featured a beautiful girl who was wearing a large pink puffy ball gown, and her blonde hair went down past her shoulders.

"Cinderella, I love Cinderella!" Rex squealed.

The toys all gathered around Woody and Bo Peep draped her arms around Woody's waist. He blushed a little, but then soon laughed and put his right arm around Bo Peep's miniscule porcelain waist. Mr and Mrs Potato Head sat with their alien boys sitting beside them. Buzz and Jessie's noses touched and then Buzz gave his girlfriend a light kiss on the forehead.

"Are you ready?" Woody asked.

"YES!" the toys chanted.

"Sssh!" Woody hissed. "Not so loud! Andy will hear!"

"Sorry," the toys muttered. "Yes we are ready."

"Okay," Woody grinned. "Then I'll begin… Once upon a time there was a beautiful girl called Cinderella, who lived with her stepmother and wicked stepsisters."

"Wait a minute!" Jessie screeched. "I've heard this story before. Why doesn't Jessie give it her own personal touch?"

Woody sighed and put his hand to his head in frustration.

"Oh Jessie!"

She skipped over to where Woody and Bo sat. Then she shoved Woody out of the way.

"Scoot over cowboy!" Jessie cried. "This girl has her own version to tell!"

"Okay, Jessica Jane how would you tell the story?" Woody frowned.

"I'll tell you exactly how I would tell the story," Jessie began. "Here it goes…"

Jessie Ella was a beautiful cowgirl who lived in the Prairie in the Kingdom of Star Command, along with her wicked stepmother Lady Potato Head and her evil stepsisters Hammelia and Rexanne.

"Oh I always wanted to be an evil step sister!" Rex squealed with delight.

"Hey!" Hamm cried. "Why am I a woman? I'm a male pig for crying out loud!"

"Excuse me mister, but I'm telling the story!" Jessie cried. "And I'll decide who is who in **my **story."

Anyway, Jessie Ella was made to clean the house all day long, it was hard and very boring – but Jessie Ella had her beloved critters, including her beloved horse Bullseye to keep her company.

"Jessie Ella!" Lady Potato Head cried. "You haven't cleaned my earrings yet."

"But stepmom, I cleaned them this morning. I cleaned them till they sparkled."

"Not good enough! I should be able to see my face in these! Clean them again!"

So Lady Potato Head threw her detachable earrings at Jessie Ella. Poor Jessie Ella was so upset, but however she did have an advantage. Jessie Ella didn't have to give her ears back – she could have kept them. But with Jessie Ella being so kind hearted and good-natured, she returned them – as soon as the earrings were shining.

"That was real sweet of you Jessie," Mrs Potato Head beamed.

It was at that time – Buzz Lightyear, Prince of Star Command was holding a royal ball. His father, Emperor Zurg had suggested they hold a ball to help find a wife for Prince Buzz. Buzz had his squires sent out invitations to every eligible rootinest-tootinest young cowgirls in the Kingdom…"

"Jessie!" Bo Peep scowled. "Not all girls are cowgirls!"

"Sorry," Jessie winced. "Okay…"

He sent out invitations to all the eligible young girls in the Kingdom. Jessie Ella was one of them. However, Lady Potato Head gave the invitations to Hammelia and Rexanne, but not to Jessie Ella! You know what she did? I tell you what she golly well did! She ripped up Jessie Ella's invitation!

Slinky Dog, Rex and Hamm gasped and scowled at Mrs Potato Head who was sitting on their right.

"That's evil!" Rex frowned.

"What?" Mrs Potato Head asked innocently "I didn't do anything – it's just a story!"

"Don't you start on my wife over some fairytale!" Mr Potato Head scowled at them.

"Hey guys excuse me!" Jessie yelled. "Please just shut up!"

Poor Jessie Ella, she was so darn upset. When Lady Potato Head, Hammelia and Rexanne left for the ball, poor Jessie Ella was startin' to get tears in her eyes.

"If only I could go to the ball!" She sobbed.

"But you can my dear!" chimed a familiar voice.

Jessie Ella turned to see… a beautiful fairy godmother called Fairy Bo Mother who was all dressed in pink, with white bloomer underwear."

Bo Peep looked at Woody and blushed a deep scarlet red.

Jessie Ella was surprised to see this beautiful woman standing right in front of her. It was as if she came out of nowhere!

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the three green aliens cried together.

"Who are you?" Jessie Ella sniffled.

The kind woman began to speak:

"I am your Fairy Bo Mother. I come from far, far away – much further than Star Command. Jessie Ella, you are kind and brave, as you are good and loyal. You shall go to the ball and you shall be going in style. Go out to the garden and fetch me a pumpkin!"

Jessie Ella did immediately as she was told. She returned a moment later with a pumpkin.

"Very good. Now go and get me some animals – they will be your horses."

"I know just the horse," She said.

Jessie Ella began to yodel for Bullseye.

"Yodel-ay-ee-HOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Just then all of a sudden, Bullseye came trotting up behind her, as well as Jessie Ella's trusty dog, Slinky.

"Ah well done, my dear," Fairy Bo Mother smiled. "Oh yes, we also need someone to drive the carriage!"

"I know just the person!" Jessie Ella beamed.

She returned just minutes later, with Mr Potato Head – who lived in the back yard. He was very grouchy…

"HEY!" Mr Potato Head yelled.

Jessie Ella had woken him up from his sleep.

"These will do just nicely," Fairy Bo Mother smiled. "We need footmen…"

Fairy Bo Mother turned to her three sheep, then grinned.

"You will do. Okay stand back Jessie Ella."

Jessie Ella did as she was told and looked in amazement as Fairy Bo Mother pointed her magic crook and turned the pumpkin into a splendid carriage, Slinky was turned into a horse alongside Bullseye and Mr Potato Head turned into a handsome tall driver and the sheep turned into footmen.

It was amazin' what this Fairy Bo Mother could do – Jessie Ella couldn't believe her eyes!

"Now Jessie Ella, you can't go in those old rags or that hat.."

"Nothing wrong with my hat!" Jessie Ella defended herself.

"You should go to the ball looking and feeling amazing. Hold on …"

Fairy Bo Mother pointed the magic crook at Jessie Ella and within seconds, Jessie Ella was wearing a beautiful yellow dress with red lasso lace on the bodice. A dress fit for not just any princess… but a cowgirl princess! Jessie Ella looked down at her feet and in place were beautiful red pumps.

"I look mighty swell! Thank you Fairy Bo Mother! For all your help!"

"It's all good, dear. Now I'm going to tell you this just once… you must be home by midnight!"

"Midnight, okay I got it!"

So Jessie Ella entered the carriage and was soon on her way to the ball…

Buzz was bored at the ball. All the girls were a nightmare, Hammelia and Rexanne the worst. Zurg was concerned that his son would never meet a decent girl.

Just at that moment, the most beautiful girl entered the room. Buzz was in awe.

Jessie looked at her boyfriend – smiling at him. Buzz gazed at Jessie, before looking away, blushing. She continued…

Buzz glided along to her and took her by the hand. All the girls were jealous, especially Hammelia and Rexanne, of this beautiful mysterious girl. Jessie Ella was havin' the time of her life, dancing the night away, in the arms of this wonderful man. She was having such a great time, fallin' in love and dancing the night away. Buzz and Jessie Ella walked through the gardens; Buzz had never seen anyone so beautiful in his whole life. Jessie Ella was having such a great time that she forgot all about the Fairy Bo Mother's warning.

All of a sudden the first chime of midnight sounded. Jessie Ella gasped, as she realised her time was up.

"I gotta go!"

"Go?" Buzz cried. "But you just got here!"

"I'm sorry!" Jessie sighed. "But I must go, I have to get home – goodbye!"

So Jessie Ella sprinted from Buzz as fast as she could. Buzz wasn't going to let her get away that easily – so he was hot on her heels. Jessie Ella ran down the stairs as fast as she could, but in the process lost one of her red pumps. She couldn't go back for it – so she kept moving forward, as fast as she could. When she got to the carriage, she realised it turned back into a pumpkin, Mr Potato Head was back to his well… potato head-ness, the footmen turned back into sheep and one of the horses turned back into Slinky, the dog. Her dress was now back to her rags, all that remained was a dainty red pump on her right foot. Jessie hopped on Bullseye, hollered for the sheep and Potato Head to jump on, then rode back quickly to the house, Slinky running alongside her.

Meanwhile, Buzz wondered whatever happened to the beautiful girl he had lost at the ball. All that was left of her was a single red ballet pump. It was at that point, Prince Buzz told his father Zurg about his great idea. He would try the shoe on every girl in the kingdom and whoever's foot the shoe fit would become his bride.

It was a strenuous journey all throughout the kingdom. Buzz searched hopelessly throughout the kingdom for days, but to no avail. He was thinking of just giving up and losing hope, until he arrived at Jessie Ella's house. He struggled and strained while trying not to tear the shoe on Rexanne's foot and Hammelia's foot was way too small.

Lady Potato Head had locked poor Jessie Ella in the closet. Eventually, Jessie Ella broke free, as Bullseye kept making a distressing noise – to draw attention to Buzz. When Jessie Ella was freed from the closet, she sprang over to Buzz and put her left foot out. Buzz slipped the shoe on her dainty foot and well whaddya know – it fit like a glove.

"I found you!" Buzz cried, giving her a enormous hug. "And I'm never going to let you go!"

So Prince Buzz Lightyear and Jessie, the yodelling cowgirl was married. She became known as Princess Jessie and was the most swell woman in the whole kingdom.

"Jessie? What happened to her step family?" Rex asked nervously.

"Her step family got their comeuppance. They were forced to work in the kingdom for the rest of their days and when Buzz and Jessie Ella's children were born – became their nannies. A lifetime of work, for a lifetime of cruelty."

"Ah, seems fair," Hamm shunned the story.

"Buzz and Jessie Ella were so much in love… and they all lived happily ever after."

"HEY! Why wasn't I in the story?" Woody cried. "I picked it out."

"Oh sorry Woody!" Jessie flustered. "You…um… you were Fairy Bo Mother's boyfriend! Yes Woody Pride – the greatest cowboy in all of Star Command!"

"See you made a cameo appearance," Buzz grinned.

Woody glared at Buzz. "Shut up you."

"Okay what story shall we tell next?" Jessie asked.

"Ah forget it, it's getting late," Woody sighed. "Maybe tomorrow we'll tell the story where I make more than just a guest appearance."

"Okay selfish cowboy," Jessie frowned. "I have just a story for you… The Meanest Cowboy in the Wild West."

Woody took offence at this and stormed off in a huff. Bo Peep looked at Jessie regretfully and followed her boyfriend, her sheep trailing behind her.

Buzz walked over to Jessie.

"I love you," Buzz spoke up.

Jessie turned to him, then planted a kiss on his pale pink lips.

"I love you too, my little sweet space ranger. My prince."

THE END


End file.
